The Tantrum Phase
by Amoridere
Summary: A story that happens before the Gensokyo 20XX series and it's kinda sad but kinda funny. In this case, it concerns a new unruly Chen and her tantrums and Ran's struggle and turmoil through it all.


The Tantrum Phase

Chen, once, it seems had became quite unbearable with her tantrums. Yukari stated it was a phase and that_ ALL _ children go through it but I was not at all convinced. Day and night, she would pitch these tantrums. When we tried get to eat breakfast, she would pitch a fit and scream, at the top of her lungs, be noted, "I DON'T WANNA EAT OATMEAL AND TOAST!" I've never seen that in her before and she has always been pleasant. I didn't really know what to do except for ask her what it was she wanted to eat but Yukari was quick to stop me stating, "Chen's just throwing a tantrum and just acting out, you're not supposed to give in. I never gave in when _YOU_ threw a tantrum, so don't you do the same. If anything and if they're this severe, you pull out a belt and ask, 'Chen, do you want a belt beating?' and then she'll stop." I shook my head and remembered that Yukari is fairly old fashioned and has probably got many spankings with an object of some sort, doubly so for manipulating youkai when she was but a child. Of course, I did remember my childhood and if I did so much as go against Yukari, I would stop in an instant, then again, Yukari didn't have a belt but she did have a bamboo switch and it would be two quick stinging swats to the buttocks and thighs for me if I didn't seem to listen. Naturally, I opted to ignore her tantrum.

Later on that day, she pitched another fit when I told her it was time to go the Eientei for her checkup and for her vaccinations. She burst into tears and screamed, "I DON'T WANNA GO TO EIENTEI, YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME THERE!" I shook my head and dragged her there, kicking and screaming. When I got her there, I was scratched and hit, right in front of those there, including Eirin herself. I was shocked and embarrassed but, at the same time, I was afraid to use force on her. I turned around, apologized to Eirin, rescheduled our appointment for another time, and brought Chen home, again, kicking and screaming. When Yukari saw the scratches, she wasn't amused and demanded an explanation, to which I replied, "Chen scratched me." Her eyes widened and then narrowed, saying, "And, you let her get away with _**that?!**_ Well, that is undesirable behavior and it seems someone deserves a belt beating and someone needs to learn a little something on rearing children. It's one thing to throw a tantrum but when it comes to hitting then, well, you must reciprocate the action. I'll deal with Chen, you go about your chores."

As I went about my chores, I heard a _***THWACK!* **_and then a high-pitched scream, knowing the latter of which to be from Chen, after which, I heard Yukari's voice say, "I do NOT want to have this discussion and do this again and, should you do this again, well, you will encounter the belt and will get another belt beating!" Despite the punishment, she didn't seem to catch on and continued throwing tantrums, even hitting me with a vase. Of course, Yukari went and got the belt she would use for such matters and it ended with her being smacked in the face with it, leaving it partially swollen and red. I apologized immensely for it to which Yukari, replied, "Don't. Chen is a child, most certainly old enough to know right from wrong, too old to be behaving this way, and children must know when they've done wrong, no ifs, ands, or buts, and, if the one parenting, ergo, you, apologizes for _her _behavior, ergo Chen's, then, well, you are setting yourself up as a scapegoat and someone who is weak, allowing the bad behavior to happen again and again and again, and I didn't raise you this way! I raised you to be strong, not weak or to bow down to your shikigami's demands or cower when she pitches tantrums. I didn't do that with you and, when you did get out of line, it was two quick stinging swats with a bamboo switch to the thighs and buttocks, not me apologizing for your behavior. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will pack my suitcase and go away for awhile because it is official that Chen is out of control."

She left that day, leaving me alone with Chen. She was right, Chen was out of control and I wondered if it was my fault if she was behaving this way. Of course, I remembered what Yukari said about apologizing about her behavior. I was hurt and angry, not really sure if I should put her through a wall and send her somewhere else. However, I thought it would be horrible to do either one, although, there was one time Marisa got out of line and Yukari responded thusly, by putting her through a wall...

* * *

_ "Marisa, my patience is wearing thin, surely you must stop now-OW!" Yukari said, rubbing the much larger bruise on her shin. She was kicked earlier and had remained patient but Marisa was indefinitely asking for it. Of course, in typical Marisa fashion, she kicked her again and said, "Shut the hell up, you old bitch!" It was no more than two seconds and then the next we thing we had known was that there was a Marisa shaped hole in the wall. Yukari was looking through the hole and she said, "What did you learn or did you not learn?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. Tearfully, Marisa peered through the hole and said, "Don't hit, Yukariiiiii...iiiii...iiiiiiiiiiii, da...zeeeeee...!" Yukari blinked and asked, "And?" She sniffed loudly and said, "You don't call her an old bit...ch...!" She did remember to behave when in Yukari's presence._

* * *

That time was different and Marisa is much more different than Chen. Hesitantly, I swatted at her and she hit back, causing me to shrink away in fear. She seemed to like that and it caused her to act worse. This was not going to be easy. Day and night, day after day, and week after week, I dragged her everywhere as she screamed, trying my damned near hardest to grin and bear it and not allow those stares to get to me. After awhile, I stopped going to the human village to get supplies, during the day, and would go at night when I would be more welcomed. After some time, I decided to seek out advice by going to Eirin and then, Kanako's but I was told the same answer: "Prove to her your in charge by giving her a beating, with a rod." I asked Remilia, to which she said, "Hmm, well, that is unfortunate but I think the only thing you could do is leave and don't come back for awhile, making her realize how much she'll miss you. It always work." Of course, Yuuka, Reimu, Marisa, Tewi, and all of those that were children agreed universally on the same.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED, I WANNA STAY UP!" I would get if I attempted to get her to go bed

"I DON'T WANNA EAT THAT, I WANT THAT!" I would get that every mealtime.

"I DON'T WANNA DO THAT!" I would get if I told her to do her chores.

"I DON'T WANNA GO OUTSIDE!" I would get if I told her how nice the weather was.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!" I would get every morning as I dragged her off to school.

"I WANT THAT AND I WANT IT NOW!" I would get if she demanded something, usually a toy.

_ "I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA~!" _ I would get every almost constantly.

Being that I didn't give in, I was often injured and exhausted.

After being very much covered in bruises, scratches, and having increasing headaches and nausea from having to deal with Chen's ever growing tantrums, I decided I have had enough and decided to take Remilia up on her advice. As Chen was screaming and crying on the floor, I said, "Okay, listen, I'm going to go somewhere else to have some time to myself and maybe then you will be more than willing to straighten yourself out." I turned around, not bothering to make eye contact, and walked out of the door. For once, during this difficult period, I felt good, like a weight of some sort has been lifted from upon my shoulders. If she wanted to behave the way she does, then fine, so be it, I don't have to be there and neither will I take injuries, headaches, nausea, anger, exhaustion, and sadness.

After spending a week away from home and to myself, I could hear Chen screaming and crying. It had been a week and I couldn't help but to wonder what it was she was pitching a fit about. Secretly, and out of curiosity, I followed the sounds of her screaming and crying to the garden of the sun, where Yuuka lives. Watching from the shadows, I saw Chen standing in front of Yuuka, throwing yet another tantrum. Yuuka just stood there calmly, saying, "Well, sweetheart, if you loved her and truly missed her, then you wouldn't have behaved so horridly, as that is what caused her to leave in the first place." Through the sniffles, stomps, and tears, I heard Chen say, "But I do love her! I WANT RAN-SHAMA!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" I heard Yuuka say, to which Chen listened and stopped, looking at her with wide eyes.

Yuuka narrowed her red eyes and in a stern tone said, "Stop it! Don't you utter nary a word because you need to hear what it is I am to say. Your behavior is without any sort of reason and you know that, yes, but, as I can see, you seemed to ignore that. You've been a very naughty child and you've hurt Ran to the brim of breaking into tears, so is it any wonder as to why she'd thought it'd be fit to leave you alone and go on holiday for a week? You've behaved so horridly over the last few weeks or so that I am rather astonished that you even feel upset at her absence. If you feel horrible, then you should, after all, this is what your beloved Ran-shama felt when you were behaving the way you do."

Chen blinked and her eyes welt up into more tears. She sank to her knees, sobbing, "I want Ran-shama to come home!"

"She'll be home soon, surely a week was enough for you to get yourself together and learn the errors of your ways, yes?"

"Yes."

"Now dry those tears and go home, dearest, Ducksie will be home, soon."

I went home, late that night, and found Chen sitting in her room. My footsteps startled her and I found myself greeted with a hug and tearful apology. She truly was repentant for her actions and had indeed missed me. I missed her as well. After that, she learned not to throw tantrums and went back to what she once was, though, I remembered specifically not to allow this to happen again.


End file.
